Punishment
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dengan masalah yang telah kau buat ini," telapak tangan kanan Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kiri Toushiro. "Karena hukuman untukmu akan kusiapkan begitu libur musim panas nanti." # IchiHitsu; BL; Yaoi; Rating M for implicit lemon. Enjoy!


Pukul enam pagi tepat, saat ponsel Toushiro berdering nyaring. Pemuda mungil itu sontak terjaga dan menggeram dengan mata terpejam. Entah orang kurang ajar siapa yang masih pagi begini sudah meneleponnya. Toushiro semakin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya, berniat untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu. Tapi begitu sadar ponselnya itu tidak akan berhenti berdering, sebelah tangannya akhirnya terulur keluar dari selimut, mencari-cari ponselnya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sialan!" desisnya begitu melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Panggilan itu bukan berasal dari salah satu temannya, tapi dari 'seseorang' yang berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

/"Kenapa lama sekali kau menjawab teleponku?"/ Suara arogan itu langsung menyambut Toushiro begitu ia akhirnya menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Mau apalagi?" Toushiro tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan si penelepon dan balas bertanya.

/"Datang ke sekolah. Sekarang."/

Kedua mata Toushiro membelalak, "Apa?! Untuk apa aku harus datang ke sekolah? Lagipula ini sedang libur musim panas!"

/"Apa kau mau aku pergi ke rumahmu dan mengatakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan di sekolah kepada kedua orangtuamu, hm?"/ Ancaman itu seketika membuat Toushiro melompat bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kedua matanya kali ini membelalak horor.

"J-jangan…" kata Toushiro dengan suara tercekat. Dalam hatinya, ia terus memaki si penelepon yang tertawa penuh kemenangan di seberang sana. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

/"_Good boy_. Jam tujuh tepat. Terlambat sedikit, hukumannya kutambah."/

Dan begitu pembicaraan lewat telepon itu berakhir, dengan geram Toushiro melempar ponselnya di atas tempat tidur.

"DIA PIKIR DIA ITU SIAPA?!" seru Toushiro sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya. "SIALAN! KAU BISA TERTAWA SEKARANG! TAPI NANTI, AKU PASTI AKAN MENCARI TAHU KELEMAHANMU DAN BERBALIK MEMBUATMU BERTEKUK LUTUT PADAKU!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Tite Kubo. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.<strong>

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M-**_rated_

**3k+ _words_**

**Drama/Romance**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

~a **IchiHitsu** story~

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan khusus antara guru dan murid. _Rating_ **M** _for **implicit lemon**_**.** _Out Of Characters_. Paragraf dan dialog yang di-_italic_ adalah _flashback_. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Seishun Shiterukai! karya Ryo Azuki dan _doujinshi_ KHR Ichigo Milk karya Negahyst; ada sebagian _setting,_ ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf, yang saya ambil dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya.

**.**

**Jeanne's **_**present**_**…**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Punishment**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Napas Toushiro terengah-engah begitu ia sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan sekolahnya yang ada di gedung barat lantai dua. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut, ia membuka pintu di depannya. Pintu itu berderit nyaring karena engselnya yang sudah mulai berkarat. Dan begitu ia menutup pintu itu kembali, pemuda mungil itu kembali melangkah untuk menuju tempat di mana seseorang sedang menunggunya sekarang.

Bau buku-buku tua yang sudah menguning tercium oleh Toushiro begitu ia berjalan di antara rak-rak buku tinggi. Sepasang matanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat rak-rak buku bagian apa yang sekarang dilewatinya. Jika saja sekarang ia sedang tidak ditunggu oleh orang itu, Toushiro pasti akan berhenti untuk mencari buku-buku yang akan dibacanya.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit."

Toushiro memutar kedua bola matanya begitu ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tak jauh dari orang yang sudah menunggunya. Seorang pria yang umurnya delapan tahun lebih tua darinya. Yang bekerja di sekolahnya sebagai guru bahasa Inggris, sekaligus wali kelasnya. Yang namanya akan selalu Toushiro ingat sampai ia mati. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dengan sudut bibir terangkat, Ichigo menutup buku yang dibacanya dan mengubah posisi duduknya di sofa panjang menjadi berhadapan dengan Toushiro. Kedua matanya menatap Toushiro dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Pemuda mungil itu memakai seragam sekolah musim panas.

"Biasanya kemeja sekolahmu dimasukkan ke dalam celana. Imejmu yang biasanya terlihat seperti murid teladan, sekarang terlihat seperti murid berandalan," kata Ichigo dengan nada suara jelas-jelas menyindir.

Toushiro mendengus, "Jadi, kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk mengomentari penampilanku?"

"Ini sekolah. Panggil aku '_Sensei_'?" Ichigo berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke arah Toushiro. Ia berhenti persis di hadapan Toushiro yang balas menatapnya dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. Dengan tiba-tiba Ichigo menyambar dagu Toushiro dan merendahkan wajahnya. "Apa kau mau semua yang telah kau lakukan di sekolah ini kubeberkan kepada kedua orangtuamu, hingga kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?" katanya persis di depan wajah Toushiro.

"Coba saja," tantang Toushiro. "Aku tidak takut! Memangnya hanya sekolah ini saja yang terbaik?" Senyum angkuh terukir di bibir itu.

"Kau tahu…," bibir Ichigo balas tersenyum penuh makna, "aku bisa pastikan tidak ada satu sekolah pun yang akan menerimamu sebagai murid pindahan jika mereka melihat catatan bermasalah yang kutulis di dalam rapotmu."

Senyum angkuh di bibir Toushiro langsung memudar. Wajahnya seketika pucat pasi dan tubuhnya membeku di posisi berdiri. Sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah ini jika masalah yang dibuatnya belum _clear_.

"Hukuman pertamamu," tangannya yang memegang dagu Toushiro ia lepaskan, "bereskan buku-buku di atas meja sana ke rak-rak buku." Dagu Ichigo bergerak menunjuk meja yang ia maksud.

Toushiro menoleh dan seketika membelalak. Raut wajahnya berubah ngeri begitu melihat tumpukkan buku-buku di tiga meja panjang di sudut dinding. Berapa lama waktu yang akan ia habiskan untuk membereskan semua buku itu?!

"Bereskan semuanya sekarang. Mengerti?" Ichigo berbalik menuju sofa panjang yang tadi didudukinya.

Dengan langkah setengah sadar, Toushiro menuju ke arah meja-meja panjang itu. Sialan! Jika saja ia tidak tergiur untuk melakukan masalah yang dibuatnya, pasti sekarang ia tidak akan berada di sini. Ini benar-benar perlakuan tidak manusiawi. Ia dijadikan budak yang patuh pada perintah majikannya. Tapi masalah yang dibuatnya sudah terlanjut terjadi, dan inilah akibat yang diterimanya sekarang. Sial, sial, siaaal!

**.**

**.**

_Langkah kaki Ichigo berhenti di ambang pintu ruang guru begitu kedua matanya saling berpandangan dengan Toushiro yang baru saja meletakkan buku-buku tugas semua teman sekelasnya di salah satu meja guru. Memang bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi melihat murid teladan seperti Toushiro berada di ruang guru._

"_Ada apa, Kurosaki sensei?" tanya Toushiro akhirnya, setelah keheningan sempat mengisi atmosfir di antara mereka._

_Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak. Ternyata aku salah datang ke ruangan rapat. Apa keperluanmu di ruangan ini sudah selesai?"_

"_Ya." Toushiro mengangguk._

"_Kalau begitu pulanglah." Ichigo menatap muridnya itu dengan khawatir. Karena jika Toushiro masih terlihat di ruangan ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau akan ada yang menuduhnya karena rumor yang sedang dibicarakan para guru akhir-akhir ini._

_Toushiro kembali mengangguk. Kali ini ia membungkuk hormat sebelum Ichigo berbalik pergi._

_Koridor yang dilewati Ichigo untuk menuju ke ruang rapat mulai sepi dengan para murid yang sudah pulang. Begitu telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan dari dua murid yang masih berada di dalam salah satu kelas, Ichigo langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dan mendekati pintu. Begitu ia membuka pintu sedikit untuk melihat, ternyata yang berada di dalam kelas itu adalah Abarai Renji dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques; yang terkenal sebagai murid berandalan di sekolah. Jika dua murid berandalan ini sedang bersama dalam satu tempat, berarti ada sesuatu yang sedang mereka rencanakan._

"_Transaksinya akan diadakan sepulang sekolah besok, kan?" Grimmjow bertanya tanpa menoleh dari ponselnya._

_Renji yang duduk tak jauh dari pemuda itu mengangguk. "Tadi di kantin, aku sudah memberi tahu mereka yang biasa datang ke tempat transaksi kita. Semoga mereka juga mengajak teman-teman mereka yang lain untuk datang ke transaksi kita."_

"_Tenang saja," kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Grimmjow, "jika mereka menginginkan gelar itu, mereka pasti datang mencari kita untuk mendapatkan fotocopy soal-soal ujian di sekolah ini."_

_Ichigo baru saja akan berniat meringkus dua dalang dari rumor yang beredar itu, tapi suara Renji yang tiba-tiba melanjutkan langsung menghentikannya._

"_Dia pasti akan berhasil mendapat fotocopy soal-soal ujian itu, kan?"_

"_Tentu saja!" seru Grimmjow seketika. "Karena dialah dalang dari semua transaksi ini. Dan lagi, tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya, karena dia—"_

_Kalimat Grimmjow selanjutnya yang sengaja dikatakannya dengan pelan sontak membuat tubuh Ichigo mematung. Meski tidak mau memercayainya, tapi pikirannya sudah langsung tertuju pada siapa dalang yang dimaksud Grimmjow. Dan Ichigo tahu, hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa masuk ke tempat transaksi itu besok._

**.**

**.**

_Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi hampir setengah jam yang lalu, tapi ada beberapa murid yang berjalan menuju gudang olahraga yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi di belakang gedung bagian selatan. Di depan pintu gudang olahraga itu berdiri dua orang murid berbadan besar yang berjaga dan mengawasi jalannya transaksi nanti. Sementara itu, di bagian dalam gudang olahraga itu sudah hampir penuh dengan kedatangan para murid yang akan melakukan transaksi. Semua suara yang ada dalam gudang itu langsung senyap begitu pintu terbuka dari luar dan si dalang berjalan masuk._

"_Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul, ya?" Sudut bibir itu mengembang tersenyum begitu ia sudah berdiri di antara Grimmjow dan Renji yang berdiri bak bodyguard di samping kiri dan kanannya. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja transaksinya," dibukanya map cokelat yang dibawanya dan menunjukkan bagian ujung lembar-lembar soal ujian yang berhasil di-copy-nya. "Kali ini, satu pelajaran dihargai seratus ribu yen."_

_Semua mata yang ada di sana sontak membelalak dengan mulut ternganga, sebelum akhirnya mulai ribut dengan suara-suara protes._

"_Seratus ribu yen? Kenapa harga naiknya jauh sekali?"_

"_Itu kan mahal sekali!"_

"_Padahal biasanya harganya tidak seperti itu!"_

_BRAK!_

_Suara kursi yang ditendang Renji langsung menghentikan suara-suara gaduh di gudang itu. Wajah-wajah yang ada di situ terlihat mulai pucat dan ngeri, mereka tahu dengan kelakuan Renji yang selalu menyelesaikan apapun dengan cara kekerasan. Kedua mata Renji kembali menatap si dalang, sembari memberi gestur agar kembali melanjutkan apa yang akan disampaikannya._

"_Kalau kalian tidak suka, tidak perlu dipaksakan," suara itu terdengar santai tapi juga mengintimidasi. "Bukankah itu harga yang pantas? 'Murid unggulan' bukan gelar yang dapat diraih dengan mudah—"_

"_Sudah cukup." Suara yang menginterupsi itu langsung membuat semua kepala yang ada di tempat itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Semuanya terperanjat begitu melihat yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, yang berhasil masuk ke tempat transaksi ini, ternyata salah satu guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang sangat disegani._

"_K-Kurosaki sensei…" beberapa murid yang ada di tempat itu berkata dengan suara tercekat dan raut wajah horor begitu melihat pria itu melepaskan kacamatanya. Kerumunan di tempat itu langsung terbelah jadi dua begitu Ichigo melangkah ke arah sang dalang yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut._

"_Semua yang datang ke tempat transaksi ini sudah kucatat dalam black list tanpa terkecuali," kata Ichigo sambil menunjukkan ponselnya di udara. Semuanya menarik napas tercekat, kecuali sang dalang yang sudah kembali tenang. "Kalau kalian berjanji takkan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, masalah ini kuanggap selesai. Kalau tidak—" kedua matanya menatap satu per satu wajah-wajah yang ada di situ dengan bibir tersenyum penuh makna, "—akan kuberitahukan pada para guru."_

"_K-KAMI BERJANJI!" seru semuanya hampir bersamaan._

"_Good!" Ichigo mengangguk puas. "Sekarang, bubar!"_

_Dan semuanya langsung berebutan keluar dari gudang itu seperti sedang mengalami gempa bumi._

"_Tidak kusangka kau dalang dari semua masalah ini—" langkah Ichigo berhenti satu meter dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, "—Hitsugaya Toushiro."_

"_Seragam sekolah itu… tidak kusangka bisa cocok saat dipakai Kurosaki sensei." Kedua mata Toushiro menatap takjub penampilan Ichigo._

"_Terima kasih. Dengan seragam sekolah ini aku jadi bisa diizinkan masuk ke tempat transaksi ini," raut wajah ramah itu langsung kembali serius saat ia berkata, "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, hm?"_

_Sesaat Toushiro terdiam, sebelum ia tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Ini hanya permainan."_

"_Permainan?!" desis Ichigo dengan kedua mata melotot. Jadi, semua masalah ini hanya dianggap sebagai permainan?_

"_Habis…" raut wajah Toushiro tiba-tiba berubah polos dan tak berdosa, "kalau tidak begini sekolah jadi membosankan. Aku selalu saja berada di peringkat satu sekolah dan jadi murid teladan. Aku juga capek dibuat repot oleh murid-murid yang bodoh. Jadi, kurasa memanfaatkan mereka untuk keuntunganku sendiri adalah langkah cerdik. Dan lucu sekali melihat mereka berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapat nilai bagus—" kalimat Toushiro tak sempat selesai karena tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh dengan posisi tidur terlentang di atas tumpukkan matras. Pria itu langsung duduk di atas pahanya dan mengurung tubuhnya di antara kedua lengan._

_Ichigo mendengus, hampir tertawa. "You are really brave." Tidak menyangka kalau selama ini murid yang sangat dibanggakannya, ternyata berkepribadian ganda._

_Mulut Toushiro yang sudah terbuka untuk membalas kembali mengatup begitu ia melihat sorot mata tajam Ichigo. Tengkuknya meremang dan bulu-bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Baru kali ini ia melihat wali kelasnya seperti ini._

"_Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dengan masalah yang telah kau buat ini," telapak tangan kanan Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kiri Toushiro. "Karena hukuman untukmu akan kusiapkan begitu libur musim panas nanti."_

**.**

**.**

"Nnnh—ugh!"

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya begitu ia mendengar suara Toushiro yang terdengar seperti mendesah. Begitu ia menoleh, pemuda mungil itu sedang berdiri di salah satu rak buku dengan kedua kaki berjinjit untuk meletakkan buku. Dan begitu berhasil menempatkan buku itu di raknya, Toushiro berbalik menuju rak lain untuk meletakkan buku-buku lainnya yang dipeluknya dengan satu tangan di depan dada.

Kedua mata Ichigo terus mengikuti pemuda mungil itu, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya sejak tadi, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi pintu perpustakaan sudah dikuncinya dari luar, Ichigo berlalu pergi.

Sementara itu, Toushiro yang terlalu sibuk membereskan buku-buku di dalam perpustakaan tidak menyadari kalau wali kelasnya sudah tidak mengawasinya. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menghapus peluh keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan setelah menarik napas panjang, ia kembali bergerak membereskan buku-buku. Terus menerus seperti itu hingga tidak terasa jam di dinding perpustakaan itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang tepat.

Melihat buku-buku di tiga meja panjang itu sudah selesai dibereskannya, Toushiro bersandar di salah satu rak buku, sebelum tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Kedua matanya terpejam dan peluh keringat meluncur jatuh ke dagunya. Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, Toushiro masih bergeming di posisinya. Tanpa membuka mata untuk melihat siapa itu, ia sudah tahu kalau itu wali kelasnya.

"Sepertinya pekerjaanmu sudah beres," Ichigo setengah membungkuk dan mengulurkan minuman kaleng dingin yang tadi dibelinya. "Ini, upah untukmu."

Toushiro akhirnya membuka mata dan mendongak. "Kalau ini aku juga bisa membelinya!" dengusnya begitu melihat minuman kaleng yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menerimanya?" Satu alis Ichigo terangkat. "Ya, sudah."

"Tunggu!" serunya, mencegat Ichigo yang baru akan berbalik. Ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya. "Mana? Aku sudah haus." Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, baru kali ini gengsinya dikalahkan oleh rasa hausnya.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan, sebelum ia memberikan minuman kaleng dingin itu. Ada sebuah seringaian misterius yang terukir di bibirnya begitu melihat Toushiro bersiap membuka minuman kaleng itu. Dan benar saja, minuman bersoda itu menyembur keluar membasahi wajah dan baju seragam pemuda mungil itu. Toushiro membelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Kemudian ia mendelik ke arah Ichigo yang tertawa seru.

"Kurosaki _sensei_ pasti memberikannya padaku setelah mengocoknya, kan?!" desisnya dengan kedua mata menyipit kesal.

"_You're right_!" jawab Ichigo di sela-sela tawanya.

Toushiro menggeram. Ia melompat berdiri dan langsung menyiram isi minuman kaleng di tangannya ke arah Ichigo. Tawa Ichigo seketika berhenti begitu minuman bersoda itu membasahi kemeja bagian depannya.

"Itu balasan dariku!" seru Toushiro dengan bibir tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ichigo terdiam, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah melakukan ini."

Dengan minuman kaleng miliknya, Ichigo menyiram Toushiro dari atas kepala. Pemuda mungil itu membelalak, sebelum ia balik membalas. Alhasil, kedua orang itu saling menyiram dengan minuman kaleng di tangan masing-masing hingga tidak ada lagi isi di dalam minuman kaleng itu.

**.**

**.**

"Masuklah," Ichigo melebarkan pintu apartemennya agar Toushiro bisa masuk. "Kau mandilah lebih dulu."

Begitu keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar, Toushiro berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjuk Ichigo. Pria itu berlalu untuk mencari pakaiannya di lemari pakaian, agar bisa dipakai Toushiro. Setelah meletakkannya di pinggir tempat tidur, Ichigo kembali keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Toushiro keluar dari kamar mandi, dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Sambil memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Ichigo, kedua matanya mengedar ke segala penjuru kamar itu. Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar, Ichigo berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di meja dapur. Makanlah lebih dulu," katanya, sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Satu alis Toushiro terangkat heran. Tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan seramah itu. Padahal tadi ia diperlakukan bagaikan budak di perpustakaan sekolah. Sesampainya di dapur, Toushiro langsung duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Dan mulai menyantap makanan di depannya yang sudah disiapkan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki _sensei_ tinggal sendiri?" tanya Toushiro begitu ia melihat pria itu berjalan masuk ke dapur dengan handuk kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Ya," Ichigo menjawab tanpa menoleh. Dibukanya pintu lemari es dan mengambil sekaleng bir. "Kedua orangtuaku tinggal di Belanda."

"Kenapa tidak mengajar jadi guru saja di sana?" Kedua mata Toushiro tak berkedip begitu Ichigo balas menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang kucari di Jepang ini."

"Siapa?"

"Cinta pertamaku."

Toushiro bersiul menggoda. Padahal dia mengira wali kelasnya ini sudah mempunyai pasangan. "Apa Kurosaki _sensei_ sudah menemukannya?"

"Sudah," Ichigo menopang dagunya dengan satu lengan di atas meja, dan jari telunjuk kanannya yang bebas menunjuk Toushiro. "Dan sekarang, ada di depanku."

Kedua mata Toushiro membelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Apa dia tidak salah dengar?!

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Toushiro, sembari berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Siapa yang sedang bercanda?" Ichigo juga berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati pemuda mungil itu. Toushiro tersentak dan langsung melangkah mundur. Ia menelan ludah diam-diam begitu melihat wajah serius Ichigo. Tepat begitu punggungnya menyentuh dinding, kedua lengan Ichigo langsung mengurungnya. Ichigo menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, sebelum ia berkata, "Kalau seperti ini, apa jantungmu berdebar-debar, hm?"

Toushiro menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi, jantungnya berpacu tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. "M-menyingkir dariku…"

"Tidak mau," balas Ichigo, tepat di depan bibir pemuda mungil itu. Tiga detik setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, dengan tiba-tiba ia menempelkan bibirnya.

Kedua mata Toushiro membulat. Otaknya mendadak _blank_, hingga kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Lengan kiri Ichigo melingkar di pinggang Toushiro, sementara tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk pemuda mungil itu. Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas tepat tiga menit kemudian. Ichigo terkekeh pelan begitu melihat kedua mata Toushiro melotot ke arahnya.

"Hukuman keduamu," didekatkan bibirnya di telinga pemuda mungil itu dan berbisik, "_I will seize your body_."

**.**

**.**

Napas Toushiro memburu berat begitu ia menggapai puncak klimaksnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bisa ia rasakan wajah panas Ichigo membenam di antara perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya, pria itu juga sengaja berhenti bergerak agar ia bisa menikmati pasca klimaksnya.

Kedua mata Toushiro kembali terpejam begitu bibir Ichigo kembali menjamah lehernya. Meski tidak melihat, Toushiro yakin bagian leher dan daerah di sekitarnya sudah penuh dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan kecil yang dibuat pria itu. Sesaat, Toushiro menahan napas begitu Ichigo kembali bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram _bed cover_ kali ini memeluk erat pundak lebar Ichigo.

Tidak pernah Toushiro membayangkan akan melakukan hal seperti ini dengan gurunya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, mereka sesama jenis. Bukankah seharusnya ia berusaha menolak, berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kenapa—di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin menghentikan semua hal terlarang ini? Ah, sudahlah, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ia sudah terlena dengan semua sentuhan ini. Tapi, apakah setelah semua ini selesai, Ichigo akan melupakannya begitu saja?

Gerakan Ichigo berhenti begitu ia merasa tubuh di bawah tindihannya mendadak menegang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah manis itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Toushiro menatap ke arah lain sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ichigo tertegun. Perasaannya mengatakan, ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan pemuda mungil itu. "Kau sudah lelah? Baiklah, sampai di sini sa—" belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Toushiro tiba-tiba membanting tubuhnya ke samping, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. "Ini sudah mulai malam. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," katanya sambil mengelus belakang kepala Toushiro.

Toushiro bergeming. Bukan itu kalimat yang ingin ia dengar. Setelah semua yang sudah terjadi hari ini, pria ini dengan mudahnya menyuruhnya pulang? Dengan geram Toushiro menarik wajahnya dan mendorong dada Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya. Tepat begitu ia akan merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur, tiba-tiba pinggangnya ditarik oleh kedua tangan dari belakang.

"Kau marah, ya?" bisik Ichigo. Toushiro berdecak, berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo, namun pria itu semakin memeluknya erat. "Jika kau marah dan pergi begitu saja, aku akan anggap semua yang sudah terjadi ini tidak akan kuingat lagi."

Tubuh Toushiro seketika menegang. "Jadi, aku hanya pelampiasan nafsumu?" Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar air matanya yang sudah mengumpul di kedua sudut mata tidak meleleh jatuh.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Melihat keterdiaman Toushiro, bibir tipis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, sebelum dilepaskannya sebuah cincin yang biasa dipakainya di jari kelingking. "Harusnya kau bertanya 'Apa kau mencintaiku?'" Kedua mata Toushiro mengerjap begitu ia melihat Ichigo memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya. "Dan tentu saja aku akan menjawab 'Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu, Toushiro. _Will you marry me_?'"

Tanpa bisa Toushiro cegah, seluruh wajahnya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Ichigo terkekeh geli begitu ia melihat Toushiro menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Ichigo sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua telapak tangan pemuda mungil itu. Toushiro menggeleng-geleng. "Kau menolakku?"

"Bukan begitu!" Toushiro menjawab dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutup wajahnya.

Ichigo menyeringai, sembari mendorong tubuh itu kembali tertidur di bawah tindihannya. Dengan jahil kedua tangannya menggelitik sisi pinggang Toushiro, hingga akhirnya pemuda mungil itu memekik tertahan karena geli, dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. "Jawabannya?" Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Toushiro merenggut, sebelum ia menjawab, "_Yes, I do_."

"Hukuman terakhir," bibir Ichigo mendekat ke telinga Toushiro, "kau harus terus memanggil namaku satu malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne's <em>notes<em>:  
><strong>Berhubung karena saya nganggur sampai dapat kerjaan, jadi ya saya akan aktif mempublikasikan fic2 di FBI tercinta ini dengan _pairing_ yg membuat saya jatuh cinta sejak awal berkarya di fandom ini. :')

FBI butuh lebih banyak IchiHitsu!


End file.
